The invention relates to a stator for an electric motor.
To ensure the functioning of an electric motor it is necessary, inter alia, for the coils associated with the motor's stator to be interconnected in a certain manner. The nature and manner of said interconnecting is defined by the stator's winding scheme and determines the motor's underlying functioning principle. For example, the winding scheme can describe a star-configured connection or a delta-configured connection for the coils. Wiring will be highly complex if the stator has a multiplicity of coils requiring to be interconnected because the respective coils have to be interconnected in a certain manner by means of single wires.
A stator for electric motors is already known from DE 100 45 471 A1. A stator winding consisting of several winding phases is here drawn into the stator slots of a stator core. The winding phases' wire beginnings and ends exiting from the slot are directly routed to at least one contacting device secured to the stator core and are connected to said device. All the terminal ends of the wires exit from the stator slots at the respective slot base. An interconnection support is furthermore located on the stator. Said support is provided for guiding the terminal ends of the wires to the contacting device. The interconnection support has an essentially annular ducting plate which is located on the stator core and provided with diverting and guide elements, for example hooks and bridges. The interconnection support furthermore includes contact cavities shaped to the ducting plate which are combined into connection areas. A first of said connection areas is embodied as a socket for producing the external motor terminal. A second of these connection parts located opposite the first connection part on the ducting plate is used to produce the internal electrical connections of the individual winding phases. In this prior art, too, the coils or, as the case may be, winding phases have to be interconnected by means of single wires.
A stator for electric motors which has an interconnection arrangement, located on an end face, for the stator winding is furthermore known from the document EP 0777 312 A2. Said interconnection arrangement has an insulating part having slot-shaped cavities for accommodating mutually electrically insulated connecting conductors for interconnecting the winding-wire ends of the stator winding.
Said interconnection arrangement is placed over the winding overhang of the previously fully installed stator winding and is connected to the stator via pins or further insulating parts. This gives rise to additional overall height across which the coil wires for contacting with the connecting conductors also have to be routed.